Isabella Angelo
Also known as Willa, Isabella Angelo is one of the five Kingdom Keepers featured in the book series by Ridley Pearson. According to the 'official' website: Willa likes to play by the rules. Admittedly she is a super smart geek with some pretty nerdy hobbies, like, say, archery. Actually, archery is kind of cool (and possibly useful). She’s also a swimmer and an animal lover. She’s pretty virtuous all around, which is why she doesn’t like to break Disney’s rules – sometimes problematic for a DHI trying to fight the Overtakers. But don’t be fooled – Willa is a pretty daring girl and she will surprise you. In the books it starts up a romance between her and a fellow keeper, Philby. Appearance In the book, she is described as "a good-looking girl". She has chocolate brown hair and hooded brown eyes, thought to be Asian or Native American. She is also told as being short and petite. Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark She finds, with Charlene, the hidden clue in the Winnie the Pooh attraction, near the end of the book, she goes with Charlene and Wayne Kresky to search for Maleficent in the frozen foods section of the Utilidors under the Magic Kingdom. Disney At Dawn She searches for clues of how to find their missing friend, Jez, who has been kidnapped by the Overtakers and imprisoned in the Animal Kingdom, she finds a major clue in the tree stump in the area of the Ituri Forest on the savannah, for after being chased by a mini-sized dragon, she hides in the stump to wait for the coste to clear. She finds a phrase: Change Rob. She reveales it as an anagram for Chernabog, the demon from the Disney classic Fantasia. Chernabog is later revealed to be the true leader of the Overtakers. Book 2 is also where we find hints of a relattionship starting between Philby and Willa. Disney in Shadow In book 3, Willa, argues with the rest of the keepers, a lot. It starts with Willa against involving Amanda and Jess deeper into kingdom keeper business. Also, Willa begins to develop romantic feelings toward Dell Philby,a fellow Kingdom Keeper. Power Play Willa is attacked by Judge Frollo she then becomes stuck in SBS. she is saved by Finn, Maybeck and Philby. again, and meets Ariel the mermaid. After freed from the Syndrome, she is scared of becoming a DHI again, but prevails and helps try to save Amanda. Shell Game the book starts out with Fin and Willa running through a library looking for a journal. Tensions are rising between Philby and the rest of the group. Willa is unsure what to do with their relationship. she becomes cautious of Story ming and believes she is a overtaker spy. Willa and Charlene get lost in the woods and Willa has to go to Philby for help. when he crosses her over, Willa admittedly tells him that she loves him Category:DHI Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Protagonist Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play